Little Girl Lost
by AnastaziaDanielle
Summary: Annie decides that Mitchell would have made a good father.


Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human.

Author's Note: I am a newbie to this fandom, and this is my first ever Being Human fic. I have only seen the first season, so please excuse any inaccuracies and consider the story AU. Thanks so much for reading! For those of you reading my Hobbit fics, I hope to resume working on those tonight.

Little Girl Lost

Mitchell stumbled and looked down in surprise as something warm and solid crashed into his legs. Reaching out with both hands, he steadied a small girl who looked to be about three or four years old.

Tears welled in her big, blue eyes as he looked up at him with a sniffle. "I can't find my mummy," she wailed, tucking her fingers in her mouth.

Mitchell was startled. He looked around, but could find no one who seemed to be looking frantically for a child. His attention was drawn back down as the child's sobs intensified.

Annie was suddenly at his elbow, her presence reassuring. They had ventured out to the small park by the house today; it had been raining for several days straight, but today the rain had stopped. It was overcast and slightly warm, and many other people had taken advantage of the break in the weather to visit the park as well.

"Poor thing," Annie crooned, a smile curving her lips as she realized that the child could see her.

"I want my mummy," the child repeated as she hiccupped and scrubbed at her eyes.

Annie fixed Mitchell with a pleading gaze. "Do something," she prodded, poking him gently in the ribs.

Mitchell squatted before the little girl, his lips tilting upward in a gentle smile. "What's your name?" he asked softly.

"Cara," she murmured, "but Mummy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"My name is Mitchell, and I want to help you find your mum. What's Mummy's name?" he asked the blue-eyed imp with mussed blonde curls hanging around her face.

"Mummy," she stated, looking confused as a finger snuck up to twist in a blonde curl.

Mitchell bit back a smile. "Well, Cara, I can put you on my shoulders so you will be up high and then you can look around for your mum."

The little girl brightened at the idea and tucked one already damp finger into her mouth. "Who's that?" she asked around her finger as she pointed to Annie.

The ghost grinned. "I'm Annie. Mitchell is my friend."

Mitchell rose and Cara took a step back and looked up into his face. "You're tall," she stated.

He chuckled. "That I am, Cara. You ready?" he asked as he extended his hands to lift the child. She nodded, so Mitchell swept her up into the air and settled her on his shoulders. She grabbed his dark, curly hair with two slobbery hands, making him wince.

"Do you see your mum, Cara?" Annie asked, her eyes taking in the sight Mitchell with the child perched on his shoulders as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Something tightened almost painfully in her gut. Mitchell would have made a great father; the thought gave her pause. She would never carry Mitchell's child in her womb. An ache built up in her throat and Annie nearly felt as if she was suffocating.

"Mummy!" Cara squealed from her place atop Mitchell's shoulders, tugging Annie from her darkening thoughts.

"Cara!" A young woman with the same blonde hair as Cara raced toward them, panic evident in her face and voice.

Mitchell grasped the child around the hips and lifted her down. "There you go, Cara."

The child sped toward her mum and sobbed as she was wrapped in a loving embrace. The young woman immediately approached Mitchell and Annie. "I don't know how to thank you," she stammered, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, 'twas nothing," Mitchell blushed, giving the woman his disarming smile.

"Well, thank you. I don't know what I would do if something happened to my Cara." She offered Annie a smile as well. "Thank you both so much."

"You're welcome. Bye, Cara; it was nice meeting you," Mitchell told the little girl, reaching out to stroke a gentle hand over her blonde curls.

"Bye, Mitchell," Cara called, a happy smile now wreathing her face as she grasped her mum's hand and allowed herself to be lead away. "Bye, Annie."

"Bye, Cara!" Annie called as she slipped her hand into Mitchell's. They walked slowly home, their arms bumping gently.

The house was quiet when they arrived. George and Nina had gone to run errands, so Annie made Mitchell a cup of coffee and then allowed him to lead her upstairs to his room. The vampire flopped down onto his bed and drew Annie down with him. She curled up at his side, nestling her head on his shoulder and sighing in happiness as his arm wrapped around her. His fingers traced up and down her arm as they rested in silence for a while.

"Mitchell?" Annie broke the quiet with a soft murmur.

"Hm?" he asked lazily, his fingertips drawing rhythmic circles on her arm.

"Did you…did you ever want children?" she asked, pushing up on one elbow so that she could look down into his face.

The vampire blinked at the question. "Annie…." he began as if he was unsure of the answer.

"It's just, well, when I saw you with Cara today," her free hand trailed up to stroke his dark curls back from his face, "I couldn't help thinking that you would have made a great father."

Mitchell's gaze softened. "I had never really thought about it before I became…this," he answered, biting his lower lip as he considered what he wanted to say next. "I was so young, but I was engaged….when I died," he admitted hesitantly. He felt Annie stiffen beside him and he gave her a gentle squeeze. "We had never talked about children," he admitted.

Annie was quiet as she thought over his answer and digested the fact that he had been engaged; she could tell by the look on his face that he didn't want to talk about his betrothed. Instead of querying any further, she removed her hand from his dark tresses and nuzzled his cheek tenderly before capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. "You would have made a great father, Mitchell," she told him, as she ran a hand over the muscular plane of his chest.

Mitchell reached up and caught her hand, twining their fingers together before he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And you would have been an amazing mother, Annie."

She sighed heavily into his shoulder and curled closer, seeking comfort and the reassurance of his presence. "I wonder what our baby would have looked like," she blurted into the white cotton of his t-shirt. She felt the rhythm of his fingers still on her arm for a moment as he thought.

"I think she'd have your skin tone and curly hair, your eyes," Mitchell decided, a hint of a smile in his tone.

"She?" Annie asked softly, squeezing his fingers that were interlaced with hers.

"A little girl that looked just like her mum," Mitchell clarified.

"But with her daddy's smile," Annie added. "She'd have your smile."

Mitchell chuckled softly and tucked Annie's head beneath his chin as his body relaxed and he drifted off to sleep.

Annie, however, lay content in his embrace and imagined a giggling little girl with brown curls and Mitchell's smile. Sadness tugged at her heart, but she pushed it away, deciding to instead hold onto the image of Mitchell standing in the park with a little girl perched on his shoulders.

The End


End file.
